1. Field
The following description relates to a photography. More particularly, this description relates to an apparatus and method to process an image using light field data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, photography systems generally use one photograph operation that enable only one image to be viewed. However, research has been conducted on a plenoptic camera having a focus recombination function. The plenoptic camera, also referred to as a light field camera, captures 4-dimensional light field information of a scene using a microlens array (e.g., a lenticular lens array) or a light coded mask. Such a plenoptic camera may provide a user with various functions, such as re-focusing an image to change a focal plane and view variation to enable a scene to be viewed from several angles, after one photograph operation.
In addition, high-resolution images are needed in many areas, for example, surveillance cameras, computed tomography (CT) images for precision diagnosis, computer vision for pattern recognition, geological survey satellite images, etc. In order to obtain high-resolution images, research has been conducted to provide methods of reconstructing a high-resolution image from a sequence of low-resolution images using signal processing technology.